Lo que un padre y esposo tiene que hacer
by TC-Weasley
Summary: Cuando comienzas una relación formal a los 18, pones todo tu empeño en conocer a los padres de tu novia. Lo que Ron Weasley no sabía es que aquellas extrañas películas muggles de las que tanto hablaba su suegro iban a acompañarle prácticamente toda su vida. SPOILERS Star Wars VII: El despertar de la fuerza.


**Advertencia** : Este fic contiene **SPOILERS de "Star Wars: El despertar de la Fuerza"**.

Ni Harry Potter ni Star Wars me pertenecen (ojalá Ron Weasley y Han Solo fuesen míos).

 **Capítulo único: Lo que un padre y esposo tiene que hacer**

Cuando comienzas una relación formal a los 18 años, pones todo tu empeño en conocer a los padres de tu novia y, sobre todo, intentas por todos los medios caerles bien. No quieres que piensen que eres un idiota que no sabe nada del mundo muggle y que solo quiere aprovecharse del cuerpo de su única hija, entre otras cosas. Por esa razón, Ron Weasley siempre se esforzó en hablar educadamente delante de la señora Granger, alabar su comida y mostrar un gran interés por la literatura y el cine que mencionaba el señor Granger cada vez que tomaban el té.

Lo que Ron no sabía a esa joven edad es que aquellas extrañas películas muggles de las que tanto hablaba su suegro iban a acompañarle prácticamente toda su vida.

...

El verano en el que Hermione se graduó de Hogwarts fue, probablemente, el mejor de sus vidas. Salían con Harry y Ginny, tenían citas a solas, disfrutaban junto a sus familias y se turnaban para dormir juntos tanto en La Madriguera como en casa de los Granger.

Una noche, Ron y Hermione se encontraban cenando en casa de ésta última cuando el señor Granger comentó, emocionado, que se estrenaría en el cine una nueva película llamada _Star Wars I: La amenaza fantasma_. Ron vio a Hermione rodar los ojos y casi pudo leer su pensamiento: _allá vamos_.

‒Oh, vamos‒dijo el señor Granger‒¿A qué viene esa cara? Creí que te gustaba _Star Wars_.

‒No parecía muy contenta la primera vez que le pusiste una película‒comentó la señora Granger, guiñándole un ojo a Ron, que observaba en silencio a Hermione y a su padre.

‒Claro que lo estaba, le encantó‒repuso su marido.

‒Tenía cuatro años, papá, no me gustó‒dijo Hermione.

‒¿Cómo? ¡Pero si te quedaste embobada mirando a Luke Skywalker!

Ron frunció el ceño pensando quién demonios era ese tal Luke y Hermione se sonrojó, mientras la señora Granger servía el postre aguantando la risa.

‒No es verdad‒dijo Hermione, más para Ron que para su padre‒, me aburrió, era muy pequeña en ese entonces. Pero también me la hiciste ver a los doce años junto con las otras dos.

‒Yo no "te las hice" ver, las quisiste ver tú por tu cuenta‒respondió el señor Granger, ofendido.

‒Cariño, le preguntaste si quería verlas todas contigo, ¿cómo te iba a decir que no?

Al final de aquella noche, el señor Granger se salió con la suya y acordaron ir todos juntos al cine a ver _Star Wars I: La amenaza fantasma_.

...

Desde aquella vez, Hermione pareció adquirir un nuevo gusto por dichas películas, tanto así que volvieron a ir al cine cuando se estrenó la siguiente, aunque esa vez solos. Ron se lo pasaba mucho mejor cuando iban solos, ya que el señor Granger siempre le explicaba cómo se construían los escenarios y algunos personajes y eso a Ron no le importaba lo más mínimo. Además, podía acercarse con mucha más confianza a Hermione sin su suegro en la butaca de al lado.

Cuando Hermione quiso ir al cine a ver _Star Wars III: La venganza de los Sith_ , Ron se negó rotundamente. Y no porque ya estuviese harto de las estúpidas películas, sino porque sabía la pasión con la que su reciente esposa las vivía y no quería que afectase a su embarazo. No hacía más que un par de días que les habían dado la noticia de que traerían una niña al mundo. Tras una gran discusión y una gran rabieta por parte de Hermione, se dirigieron al cine.

Por fin habían visto la última película de la saga y con ello, Ron se despedía para siempre de los sables láser, la Fuerza y ese joven Obi-Wan por el que Hermione había desarrollado demasiado cariño para su gusto.

...

 _Star Wars_ parecía haber caído en el olvido desde que trajeron a Rose y Hugo Weasley al mundo y Ron no podía estar más feliz. Pero la felicidad no le duró mucho, pues el señor Granger decidió regalar a su hija todas las películas, tanto antiguas como nuevas, para poder enseñárselas a sus nietos.

Aun así, el estrés del trabajo y de cuidar a los niños fue suficiente para que las películas quedasen apartadas en una de las estanterías de la casa Weasley-Granger. No fue hasta un par de años después, cuando recibieron una visita del por aquel entonces adolescente Teddy Lupin que las malditas películas volvieron a salir a la luz.

‒Tío Ron, ¿podemos poner _Star Wars_?

Una simple pregunta que hizo a Ron maldecir a toda la familia Lupin y Potter. Dio media vuelta para ver al chico peliazul sosteniendo en sus manos las películas más antiguas.

‒¿Dónde estaba eso?‒preguntó de forma desinteresada, pensando que las tendría que cambiar de sitio en cuanto Teddy se fuera.

‒Las ha encontrado Rosie mientras buscaba un libro.

Suspiró y dio su permiso a Teddy, porque al fin y al cabo estaba haciendo de canguro y siempre había querido ser _el tío guay_. Así que mientras preparaba la cena de esa noche, Ron podía escuchar a sus hijos y Teddy disfrutar de _Star Wars IV: Una nueva esperanza_ en el salón.

Cuando Hermione volvió del Ministerio de Magia esa noche, encontró a unos Rose y Hugo muy emocionados viendo la última película de la primera trilogía, mientras Ron roncaba sentado en el sofá con Teddy apoyado en su hombro, también dormido. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír mientras los mandaba a todos a la cama, pues sabía que su marido había estado intentando evitar ese momento durante años.

…

‒¡Vamos, papá, llegaremos tarde!

‒¡Papá, vamos!¡Papá!

‒Ronald, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Nuestro pase es dentro de media hora!

Treinta y cinco años no son muchos para un mago. Sin embargo, en ese momento Ron se sentía más viejo y cansado que nunca. Aún recordaba salir del cine con una embarazada Hermione, pensando que por fin se había librado de esa dichosa saga de películas muggles.

Cuando su amigo y cuñado Harry Potter llegó unas semanas antes a su casa diciendo que se estrenaría una nueva película, sus hijos se volvieron locos y su esposa fue corriendo a reservar las entradas por Internet. Al ver la cara de su pelirrojo amigo, Harry volvió a meterse apresuradamente en la red flu.

Por mucho que quisiera retrasar el momento, sabía que debía salir del baño e ir con su familia al cine. Todos lo estaban esperando. Así que intentó sacar toda la valentía que un Gryffindor podía poseer y se dirigió al coche con ellos.

‒¡Teddy dice que es genial, que salen los personajes antiguos y que los nuevos son igual de buenos!

‒Es una suerte que no haya obligado a la pobre Victoire a disfrazarse de la princesa Leia‒murmuró Ron para sí mismo.

‒¡Ron!‒Hermione le golpeó el brazo, para que no insinuase esas cosas delante de sus hijos.

Ron pasó todo el camino resoplando en el asiento del copiloto, escuchando a su hija de nueve años hacer teorías de lo que podría pasar.

‒¡Yo quiero ver al malo!‒gritaba un Hugo de siete años, agitando el sable láser rojo que su abuelo le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

 _Allá vamos,_ pensó Ron, mirando un cartel publicitario que anunciaba _Star Wars: El despertar de la Fuerza_ _._

…

Si era sincero consigo mismo, la película no le estaba resultando tan mala. De hecho, le estaba gustando bastante. No recordaba haber visto a Hugo tan atento y callado nunca antes. Le ofreció palomitas varias veces, pero el niño estaba tan absorto en la gran pantalla que no le hizo ningún caso. A su lado, acurrucada en su hombro, Hermione miraba hacia él de vez en cuando para sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto a Rose, parecía ser la que más estaba disfrutando de la película. Su personaje favorito de las primeras películas, Han Solo, aparecía más veces que ningún otro.

Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió y Ron temió saber lo que se avecinaba. Se tensó en su asiento mientras el silencio reinaba en la sala.

Cuando Kylo Ren mató a su padre Han, Ron miró de reojo a su hija, que miraba la pantalla sin pestañear. El pelirrojo volvió la vista a la película pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando escuchó un sollozo a su lado. _Oh, no..._ pensó. Apartó delicadamente a Hermione de su hombro y envolvió a Rose en un medio abrazo mientras la niña lloraba y él maldecía.

Una señora muggle que estaba sentada al lado de Rose miraba a la niña con ternura. Ron le dio a la señora una mirada de _disculpe, era su favorito_ y ella asintió comprensiva. En la pantalla la protagonista abrazaba a la princesa Leia mientras toda la sala parecía haberse quedado triste. Ron escuchó más sollozos pero no venían de su hija esta vez. _Oh, demonios..._ pensó. Giró la cabeza, con Rose aún en sus brazos, para ver a Hermione secarse un par de lágrimas. La atrajo con un brazo y madre e hija lloraron en su pecho.

‒Eh, papá, pásame las palomitas, porfa.

Al final, el pequeño Hugo parecía ser el único disfrutando la película.

...

‒Rosie, ¿no vas a cenar nada?‒preguntaba Hermione a su hija esa misma noche en La Madriguera.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Todos los Weasley, Potter y Lupin estaban sentados a la mesa terminando de cenar, pero la niña se negaba a probar bocado. No había pronunciado palabra desde que salieron del cine. Hugo, en cambio, tenía un nuevo personaje favorito del que no dejaba de hablar: Kylo Ren.

‒Vamos, Rosie, de todas formas Han ya estaba mayor.

‒James, deja a tu prima en paz‒regañó Ginny.

Ron y Harry ayudaban a la señora Weasley a servir el postre mientras los demás intentaban animar a Rose.

‒Lo siento, quise avisarte cuando fuimos a ver la película con Teddy‒le dijo Harry‒, pero me llamaron del Ministerio y tuve que...

‒Da igual‒lo interrumpió Ron‒, Rosie iba a llorar de todas formas, aunque quizás le hubieses evitado el mal rato a Hermione.

‒¿Hermione también lloró?

Ron suspiró y miró a su esposa, que luchaba contra su hija intentando meter una cucharada de comida en su boca. Hermione lo miró de vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Harry lo tomó como un sí.

‒Ánimo, compañero, solo te quedan dos películas más‒dijo, dándole unas palmaditas a Ron en la espalda.

Como padre, Ron Weasley quería que su hija fuera feliz. Pero a la hora de romperle el corazón, como padre también, prefería que fuera la muerte de un personaje ficticio lo que lo causara a que fuese un chico de verdad.

Y en cuanto al corazón de Hermione...Bueno, mientras veía a su esposa darse por vencida con Rose, pensó que él se encargaría de arreglarlo esa misma noche.

Malditas películas muggles.

 **Fin**


End file.
